Camp Tales 2-2: Primal Fear
by soulripper13
Summary: After a less the satisfactory film at Movie night Gretchen brings up the most Brutal Slasher ever made "Primal Fear", when the scout decide to see it, she wants out, why Doesn't Gretchen wants to see this film, does she have something to hide
1. The Coin

It was Movie Night at Acorn Flats, which was becoming a new tradition where all the campers met to watch a movie

"Hey Duck boy move" Gretchen said to Edward behing him

"I'm a playtapus" Edward stated defense as gretchen crossed

"What did I ever see in him" Gretchen asked herself asAndy was chewing on a bucket of popcorn handing it to Mimi

"What's the purpose of watching scary movies?" Esmeth asked

"It's all for Thrills, Esmeth" Mimi said

"Esmeth, I thought your name was Emily" Tusk said confused

"Emily is my nickname" Esmeth stated as Miss Doe was infront of the white screen

"Welcome the the 5th weekly Bean and squirrel movie night" Miss Doe said as she clapped sitting down as Lumpus standed up

"Tonights Film is...let's see "The Coin" its a... yadda yadda, hey Sinkman, can you read this your better with words" Lumpus said handing him the clipboard as Lumpus sat next Miss Doe

"The Coin, is a horror thriller written in 1956 by accliamed film writter Burton Baxter, considered a classic in the suspense genre despite it's all age rating, it's main focus is when a main is nearly killed in a car crash he goes after the mobster who atempted to take his life" Slinkman said setting down as Miss Mucus started the film

"Oh Come on, it's not even in color" Gretchen said

"Shh" Steven said as the camperes watched the film as on the screen the scouts were bored.

 _On the screen a mobster was spinning a coin with his fingers as the man walke dinto the room spotting a ski mask_

 _"I Knew you'd come" The mobster said as the man who held up a knife_

 _"How is your gambling" the man said holding up a revolver_

 _"What are you saying" the man said_

 _"i'm saying Heads..." the mobster said pointing the gun to him_

 _"...Or Tails" He added turning the gun on himself flipping the coin as the camera followed it as it pointed to the ceiling and a gunshot was heard before the credits played_

"Boring" Gretchen said

"Gretchen shut it" Patsy said

"I'm with her, the Film was lame" Edward said

'I liked it, leaving the ending open to interpretation like that" Nina complemented

"Yeah Gretchen It's a classic and the film was huge in it's time" Mimi said

"What is it over?" Steven asked who dozed off

"Well Thanks for another movie night Scoutmaster Lumpus, that film was suspenseful, i still have chills" Miss Doe said her wrist shaking

"Actully it's prononced "Loom-pus Miss Doe" The Scoutmaster said as Miss Mucus blew her whiste

"Okay Movie nights over, everyone back to their respective camps!" The warthog said

"see you later Mimi" Andy said as the bean went back to Camp Kidney.

In Cabin 5 the girls were discussing the movie

"I'm glad we saw it" Patsy said

"That's just because you were sitting next to Lazlo" Emily said

"Best Horror movie, The Mirror house" Patsy said

"I'd say "Butcher of Bridgeport" Nina stated as Gretchen yawned

"Primal Fear, hands down" Gretchen said saying the most brutal film she knew to sound tough

"Never heard of it, we should watch it" Nina said as Gretchen started sweating

"What no, it's the most hardcore slasher ever made" Gretchen stated forgetting she mentioned the Film

"Now we have to see it" Patsy said as gretchen was at unease.


	2. Revelations

At Camp Kidney Lazlo was walking back to Jelly Cabin With and Raj Clam as The H.P.D. was with them

"What'd you think?" Raj asked

"How can you call it a horror movie, no blood what so ever" Tusk said

"I Was distracted" Andy said as they saw Shira leaning up against Jelly cabin

"Shira" the Boys said at once

"Hi" The wolf said sipping a latte

"I Thought you left with Bozco and the others" Lazlo said confused

"He asked me to stay behind, to help with _certain things_ " Shira said adjusting her glasses

"Oh Personal Business, Let's split" Andy said as the the four went to refired cabin

"You two go ahead" Lazlo said to Raj and Clam as the went inside

"So what's the deal?" Lazlo asked

"Bozco, Is worried that with you donning his mantle it might attract unwanted attention, so he sent Red Wolf to help with that" Shira said

"So You're staying" Lazlo said tugging his neckercheif

"Yeah" Shira replied

"Well uh thanks, see you later" Lazlo said

"The Garage, every monday after sales" Shira said running out into a woods super fast

"She is fast" Lazlo said impressed

Lazlo, you coming" Raj asked as Lazlo Shrugged.

Back At Acorn Flats Gretchen was in were nightgown as Nina was in her pajamas

"What's wrong with you?" Nina asked, Nothing is wrong, i'm just Tired" Gretchen stated rolling on her bunk back to the rest of the girls

"Let's just get some rest" Patsy said as The Girls went to bed tunring the lights.

That Night Gretchen was turning in bed coated in sweat. it was 6 years ago, and Gretchen was only four years old when one night her folks left to got, they hired a babysitter, with the instruction to have her in bed by 8, the babysiter put her to bed, but she got out of bed at 10 unable to sleep, tiptoing downstairs to not alert her babysitter.

The young gator went to get glass of warm milk to help her sleep as she passed the Living room TV milk in hand she saw the movie paralyzed with fear seeing the most grusome of sights she ever saw, she just stood there unable to scream, the babysitter didn't even realize she was there untail the movie ended. She approched Gretchen who was standing still as if in a trace shaking her as she dropped the glass causing it to shatter on the floor as she screamed before returning to silence.

The babysitter carried Gretchen up putting her to bed as she just laid there, she never told her folks what happened but her dreams were flooded with images of the killer from the movie, Gretchen's innocence was ruined that night, she sometimes believe that movie is what made her the tough girl she was, to hide her emotions to avoid being seen as weak, Gretchen wasn't scared of much, but she that film chilled her to the bone.

Gretchen woke up as she rubbed her face.

"I Can't see that movie again" Gretchen panted to herself.


	3. Midnight Shower

Gretchen sniffed her armpit, she was coated in sweat from her dream as she climbed the ladder of her bunk as Esmeth got up rubbing her eyes

"Gretchen it's 3 in the morning?" Esmeth said confused

"Sorry Emily, just can't sleep" Gretchen said as Esmeth sniffed the air

"You need a shower" Esmeth said as Gretchen looked at her

"I was just about to take one" Gretchen stated

"How about I join you" Esmeth stated as Gretchen looked at her

"What?" the gator said blushing as Esmeth grabbed a towel

"I forgot to shower, i might as well do it with you, no need in wasting time and water" Esmeth said as Gretchen's thought changed course

"Okay" Gretchen said secretly happy at the thought of showing with Emily who she had a secret crush on. The two girls left the cabin heading to the shower room as Esmeth statred undoing her pajama top wearing a dark colored bra as Gretchen took a shower down a few stalls uncomfortable of showering next to her as She did the smae undressing as she tried her hardest to avoid eye contact with Esmeth

"What's eating you?" Esmeth asked turning to Gretchen as she covered herself

"Emily!" Gretchen said red faced with embarassment

"Gretchen what's the matter" Esmeth asked approching Gretchen as she was uneasy

"I Don't want to talk about it" Gretchen said coverher lower half with a towel

"You'll feel better, I promise" Esmeth stated

"The Movie i mentioned, I don't want to see it" Gretchen admiited rubbing her shoulder as the towel fell as she blushed bending over to pick it up as Esmeth giggled

"I Meant in general, everytime we're alone you act like this, since we first met" Esmeth said recalling the event

"Oh That, It's personal" Gretchen replied

"Gretchen, your my best friend, if anything is troubling you I want to help" Esmeth stated

"Your _best_ friend" Gretchen repeated in disbelif

"Yeah, Gretchen, I really like; i feel like we just connect the best" Esmeth stated

That means a lot to me" Gretchen said as Esmeth looked at her placing a wet kiss on her snout as she turned red

"See you in the morning" Esmeth said putting her night clothes on as Gretchen rubbed her snout

"She kissed me" Gretchen said in disbelif, yet not complianing as she walked esmeth walk away as The gator couldn't help but smile as she finished up putting her gown on as she headed back to the cabin hopping in bed undeteted as she dozed off.

The next Morning Gretchen woke up as Patsy and nine were getting dressed

"Oh You're up Nina said putting her glasses on as the two were getting ready as she looked down seeing Esmeth still sleeping

"See you at breakfast" Patsy said as the two left leaving the two girls

"Mimi, said she knows a guy i might have Primal Fear" Nina said

"Really?" Patsy said confused

"Yeah, it's a hard film to come by" Nina claimed as the two left as Gretchen looked at Esmeth as she laid back down.

"You watching me sleep" Esmeth said popping over the edge

"Emily, I thought you were asleep" gretchen said shocked at the panther girl

"You feel for a classic alien trick, I still got it" Esmeth said playing Gretchen for fool.


	4. Buns

In the showers Patsy, and Nina were finishing up drying off

"Is it me or is something weird with Gretchen " Nina asked adjusting her glasses as patsy was getting dressed

"I'm sure she's fine Patsy said brushing her hair

"I'm looking forward to breakfast" Nina said adjusting her badge sash as the the two left the shower room heading toward the dining area

"Can't wait for breakfast" Patsy said rubbing her hands

"I know Cinnamon Bun Sunday" Nina said happily

"I swear they melt in your mouth" Patsy added

'Not like Gretchen to miss this" Nina said

"And Emily, she doesn't know what she's missing" Patsy stated

"Should we wake them up" Nina,asked

"and risk our spot in line, no way" Patsy said

"we should bring some back for them" Nina claimed

"True, Gretchen would flip is she missed Cinnamon Bun Sunday" Patsy said getting in line

"Mimi, find the film?" Patsy asked

"Yeah, Found a gut willing to sell it for cheap, told us to meet him at 3 near Pickles' store" Mimi said as the three walked up to the line as Miss Doe handed them each a tray

"Denmother Doe, can we have two extras, Gretchen and Emily are sleeping, and we didn't want them to miss out" Patsy asked kindly as she handed them two extra buns as the three sat down at at the bench sitting on the stools

"I've never noticed how hard these stools are" Mimi said pulling the chopsticks from her hair, causing the her bun hairdo to fall down long and straight to her shoulders as she began sticking them into her bun picking up a piece

"you'll get used to it" Nina said bitting into her bun

"I've never seen anyone eat a Cinnamo bun like that" Patsy said

"I Don't want to get all sticky" Mimi said guiding the sticks to her mouth her mouth watering from the taste

"Mmm" Mimi replied

"How hard was it to find that film?' Patsy asked

"It's the most hardcore slasher of all time, It's a _hard_ film to find" Mimi answered picking at her bun as the girls finshed their food

"That was good" Mimi replied licking her stick before redoing her hair sliding the sticks as Patsy picked up the remainding bun

"Come on" The Mongoose said carrying the tray to Cabin five as the opened the door

"The Cabin was torn apart as the two looked around seeing a long green alien tail dangling from Gretchen's bedpost

"What the" Nina said as Patsy set the buns down climbing up the ladder to see Gretchen and Esmeth, in alien form, the two were naked covered from the waist down by blankets with brusies all over them as they were clinging together

"What is it?" Nina asked

"Looks like Gretchen went after Emily" Patsy stated

"Poor Emily, this place looks like mess, i Can only imagine what took place" Nina said

"I never knew Gretchen could be this rough" Patsy said picking some junk

"I Always thought romance with gentle and subtle" Nina stated

"Not with predators" Patsy stated looking at her busted black flashlight concealing something privite

"Oh No they didn't, they were using my vibrator" Patsy said picking up the toy

"That's just wrong" Nina said looking at the two girls

"Should we wake them up?" Nina aksed

"Best to let sleeping beauties lay" Patsy said setting the tray on Esmeth's bed as teh two walked out


	5. The Pick Up

The two girls left the Cabin where Mimi was leaning against the Runing Squirrel

"You girls ready to pick up the movie" Mimi said as Patsy and Nina got in the kart as Patsy pushed the start button as the electric engine roared as teh tires screehed as the kart left the camp turning to the right as the kart went down the street stopped at Pickly pined pulling infront of Pickles as the left the kart

"So where's the guy?" Patsy asked

" I was told to meet him in the alleyway" Mimi said

"Told, who is this guy" Nina asked as tey walked in the dark alleyway as Mimi shrugged

"What are you three doing here" the heard seeing a figure in a brown jackey the shadows covering his face

"Where her for the flick" Mimi said holding out a twenty dollar bill as he handed a blank Disc case as the opened it see a red disk the label was black and read "Primal Fear - Uncut" as the movie and money traded hands as the figure chuckled

"Is it really the most hardcore film ever made?" Nina asked

"If you're not convinced, bring it back" The figure said waling down the alley as they rubbed their eyes and he was gone

"That was weird" Patsy said as Mimi examined the red disk closing the case

"let's get back and pop this in" Nina said as the girls got back in the kart

"I have to use the bathroom" Patsy said Walking into Pickles Convience

"Oh Hi Patsy" the owner said as she put a can of lemonade on the counter reading a sign that read "Bathroom for customers only"

"Hi Mr. Pickles" Patsy said paying for the can as she head to the bathroom as Shira left the room looking at Patsy

"Hi" The white arctic wolf said

"Hi, Patsy" the Mongoose said extending her hand as Shira shook it

"Shira the wolf stated

"Catch you later" Patsy said heading into the bathroom locking the door as Shira walked out waving to the girls

"Hi Shira" Mimi said

'You two know eachother" Nina said

"Andy told me about her" Mimi said

"Ran into Patsy in there, she seems nice" Shira said waving as she walked away.

Patsy left the bathroom drying her hands

"Hey Mr. Pickles, you see Apex recently" Patsy smirked

"if i do I'll let you know, but why are you interested" the ownwer asked

"What, i can't be into a local hero" Patsy said giving a signature smile as she walked out

"Great you're back" Mimi said holding the disk as Patsy slid the can in her pocket as the kart made it's way back to Acorn Flats

"Let's pop that bad boy in" Mimi said rubbing her hands

"Just to let you know, The cabin is a mess Patsy said opening the door

'Looks fine to me" Mimi said as Patsy looked to her disbelief it looked spotless, all the damge was gone

"What... Who... How?" Patsy stuttered in disbelief

"Oh, we thought It'd be nice to clean up" Gretchen said playing checkers with Esmeth

"Hope you don't mind" Esmeth said


	6. Setting Up The Movie

Mimi held up the case

"I Got it" Mimi said as Gretchen tensed up as Esmeth went over her pieces

"Game" The Panther said as Gretchen flipped the board

"Let's just watch the movie" Gretchen pouted as Nina turned on the small wall tv

"Oh No, We are not watching the most intense slasher on that, It has poor sound quality" Mimi said

"Then where are we gonna watch it" Esmeth said

"The Dynamite Boys have a Plasma screen in their cabin" Mimi said as the girls looked at her

"I Helped set it up, They'd probably let us it" Mimi added

"You're serious a bucking Plasma screen" Patsy said is disbelief

"I miss the days when we had the cool stuff" Nina said as the girls left the cabin.

At Camp Kidney Andy was staring at an array of dummies practicing his fighting as he picked one up slamming it into another grabbed the third by head throwing it down

"Kuey" He said sliding it against the wall

"Jive ass mutha-" Andy said as he was cut off by a knocked

"Who the hell is interrupting my Kung Fu" Andy snapped opening the door see the girls from cabin Five and Mimi

"Mimi, you better have a good reason for interupting my Kung Fu" Andy said

"Andy, You know I would never interupt you Kung Fu unless it's important... can we use your plasma screen?" Mimi asked

"Fuck off" Andy said closing the door as Mimi banged on it

"Please, we need to watch Primal Fear" Mimi begged as the door opened

"Did you say ... "Primal Fear"... Come in" he said as the girls smiled doing so

"Wow" the girls said looking at the Cabin, it resembled a 70's funk pad, shag carpet, huge lava lamps and strobes and a disco ball etc.

"Is this a stripper pole?" Mimi asked pointed to a pole

"It's my Kung Fu Badass landing in pole" Andy said running grabbed it as he spun landing on his bed

"To match the hot tub, climbing on a bed is for losers" Andy added

"You Girls really have "Primal Fear?" Jack asked as Mimi held the red disc

"He Have "Primal Fear" and it's Uncut" Mimi said

"Steven go the kitchen, make some Popcorn "Primal Fear"! Andy said

"Be right back" Steven said as Mimi handed Andy the disc

"Let's see" Andy said putting it in the TV as the Play Menu was just a black screen with red letters

'Most Bland Screen Iv'e ever seen" Emily said

"Shush your mouth, This is most hardcore slasher film of the 1970s , I've never been able to find it

"Het It's was a slasher before slashers were cool, it practically started the genre" Jack replied as all the campers got on the 4 beds facing the screen as Steven came in buckets of popcorn

"You actually have it" Steven said impressed

"Yeah, we have it" Patsy said as Andy pushed a button as all the lights turned off and blinds closed making the room pitch black as the movie roared thru the sound system

"This is the way to experience a movie" Andy said about ready to push the play button to start the movie, anyone want out" Andy offered as gretchen was shaking.


	7. Primal Fear

Gretchen stood up sweating

"I Can't watch this!" The Gator said uneasy as everyone was looking at her

"What do you mean you can't watch it, it was your idea?" Patsy asked confused

"That movie messed me up" Gretchen stated

"Wait, you saw it" Andy said jealous as she she told them the story of what happened years ago

"So, you were four years old and got scared out of wit, Most people's first slasher does that to them" Steven said as Gretchen was shaking

"I'll tell you what Gretchen, give it a chance, if you get too scared you can just walk out, but maybe seeing the whole film is what you, need that way you'll have closure" Andy said

"Okay" the Gator said rubbing her shoulder

"Gretchen it's a movie, it's not real" Nina said as Andy pushed the play button as the movie started the tittle screen was split in half as a metallic slice was heard as blood splatted the screen spelling the word "Uncut"

"Cool" The campers said as the opening credits rolled reading as following as they read the lines

" _Mur-der (Noun), The act of killing another being inhumanly or barbarously_ " The text said vanishing as the movie began the first 30 minutes were tame but the 45 minutes market is were the craziness set in, blood and guts sling around as the plot centered around Killer residing in a barn killing a group of teenagers who ran out of gas. the killer grabbed a victim around the neck lifting the head off pulling out his spine, this first murder in the movie caused the kids to gasp from realism as the killed dropped the spine, head attached walking down the hall

"Decapitation is a nasty way to go" Andy said

"I've heard it's painless" Steven said as Andy looked at him

"Too bad no one could verify that" Patsy stated

"If I Ever get decapitated, I'll let you know" Andy said as Pasty looked to Gretchen

"How you holding up Gretchen" Patsy asked the Gator was still there not moving as a slice was heard as the mongoose turned back to the screen seeing anothers victim's guts hanging out as he clenched to hold them back in

"That's brutal" Andy said as in movie the killer was chasing the last victim through the barn as she climbed up a ladder knocking a can of gasoline over the killer wearing a burlap cloak and mask as the killer grabbed her by throat

"This is gonna be good" Mimi said as the girl flicked a lighter holding it against the cloak as it caught on fire causin the killer to let go as he burst into flames running of the roof in a panic hitting the ground as his neck broke still burning till his flesh turned grey as the mask fell off and the film ended as the kids were all a little shocked

"That was awesome" Steven said in excitement

"A bit gory but the quality was good" Nina said adjusting her glasses as Gretchen

"I Saw The whole thing" She said feeling a sense of closure seeing the burlap Killer dead on screen

"You see Gretchen" Emily said hugging her as Mimi took the disk out

"Thank for letting us use your TV" Mimi said in thanks

"Thanks for letting us see Primal Fear" Andy said as the girls went back to Acorn Flats

"Can't wait for supper" Patsy said heading to the mess hall getting a bowl of stew as she sat down

"Thanks, for helping me" Gretchen said putting her spoon thru the the food

"Speaking of you, we should talk about you and Emily... after Dinner of course" Patsy said

"I was hoping you'd forget about that" Gretchen said rubbing her head"


	8. Cabin Rules

After eating their Stew the girls went back to their cabin

"See you girls later" Mimi said heading to cabin 6 as the remainders went to cabin 5 as Patsy opened the door closing it behind them

"Okay, you two sit down we need to chat" Patsy said using her role as cabin leader as Gretchen and Esmeth sat down on Esmeth's bed as Nina and Patsy stared at them

'We know what you were doing earlier" Nina said as the girl looked awkwardly at each other

"We Knew that, we could tell by the buns" Gretchen said holding up the empty tray

"Thanks by the way, they were amazing" Esmeth said complimenting the taste

"I Have no problem if you two want to start bumping around we need to set guidelines" Nina said

"Whoa, _Bumping_ is when a boy does it to you, when it's two girls, it's called _mashing_...or at least that's what I've heard" Patsy clarified blushing

"Whatever" Nina said uncomfortable

"Me and Nina have been talking and we've laid down a few rules" Patsy said

"Okay, let's hear them" Esmeth said

"Rule one, not while any one else is around, this includes in the cabin" Patsy stated

"Ok, no complaints" Gretchen said

"Rule two, in this cabin the only place you can do it is in your beds and only when were not here" Patsy stated

"So it's extension of rule one" Esmeth said

"Rule there, no touching our stuff" Patsy said tossing the used vibrator on Gretchen's lap

"I Can explain" The Gator said

"No need, You're going to buy me a replacement, you can keep that, throw it away, i don't care" Patsy said

"And you better not mess up my comics" Nina stated

"Okay anything else?" Gretchen asked

"That's basically it" Patsy said as the girls stood up

"I Appreciate you being cool about it" Gretchen said

"Hey, You've been cool about me and Lazlo, we should look out for each other" Patsy said

"Wait you and Lazlo, does that mean- What NO" Patsy said waving her hands

"Let's just drop the subject" Nina said as the girls began changing into their sleepwear

"I'll see you girls tomorrow" Patsy said rolling towards the wall as Gretchen turned adjacent facing the other wall, Emily sleeping hands on her chest and Nina with her feet poking out. Gretchen heard a bumping on the door as she leaned up rubbing her eyes climbing down the ladder in her light green gown

"I"ll get the door" Gretchen said putting her hand on the knobs

'Who is it?" Gretchen asked as there was no answer Gretchen put her eye to the peephole not seeing anything, the lens was coated in dust as she felt a bit uneasy turning the knob opening the door seeing no one

"That's weird" Gretchen said walking out of the cabin seeing nothing but summer night fog around the camp.

"I must be losing it" Gretchen said walking back to the Cabin bumping into a figure

'Hey Buddy watch it" Gretchen said as the figure stepped out revealing to be the burlap killer from Primal Fear as he ran his fingers down the wall making a loud scratching

"Uh, never mind" Gretchen said running off into the woods.


	9. Coming To Terms

Gretchen ran out into the foggy woods with the killer high on her tail as she looked behind her, his cloth flapping in the wing as she circled around to lose him, she made her way back to Cabin 5

"I Think I lost him, but it can't be him, I must be a prank" Gretchen concluded as she heading for the Running Squirrel getting in the Drivers seat starting up the kart as it wouldn't turn on

"Seriously" Gretchen stated rapidly pushing the button as Burlap Killer has heading down the camp as the kart started

"Yeah" Gretchen said flooring the gas

"Out Of the way" Gretchen yelled as the kart slammed into the killer as he rolled on the floor as Gretchen stopped

"You ain't so tough" Gretchen called out as he stood up

"Didn't even hurt" he spoke" as she drove thru the camp as she turned her head not seeing him, facing the road as he was on the hood as Gretchn lost control crashing the kart as she rolled out the killer was laying down out cold as Gretchen took the opputunity towalk to took, he just like from the movie as she put her hand on the mask

"Let's see who you are" gretchen said lifting the cloth mask seeing a burnt face unidentifiable as she vomited from disqguestas he woke up mad his mask was pulled off as he chased after her

"It can't be, it just can't be" Gretchen said as he forced her down to the ground pulling out a knife lining it to her mouth

"Such a beautiful body, almost a shame to ruin it" the Killer said running the blade near her chest as she kicked him off picking up the knife

Eyah" She yelled stabbing him repeatedly

"I Hate you, I Hate You I Fucking Hate you" Gretchen sobbed stabbing him as he fell over as she looked at the killer getting up pulling the blade out as Gretchen had a realization

"I Know how to get rid of you" Gretchen said turning away

'Don't you walk away from me whore" the Killer yelled

"I'm Dreaming,You're not real, you're not dangerous, You're just a figment of my imagination, and all i need to do is admit it, i'm scared, Me bottling up my fear gave you exsistance, But I'm letting you go, I'm gonna close my eyes and count to three when i do so you'll be gone" gretchen said as the killed picked her up shaking her, gretchen was keeping her eyes closed as she felt herself being starngled and began counting

"1... 2... 3..." Gretchen counted as she woke up beiing shaked by Esmeth

Gretchen wake up" The Panther said as She leaned up

'What" Gretchen asked

"You were having a nightmare" Patsy said as Gretchen felt to sun thru the window

"We shouldn't have made mae you watch that movie, are you okay?" Nina asked

"I'm fine, for the first time in 6 years, I'm Fine" gretchen said getting up waking outside feeling the sun on her skin

"You gonna put your clothes on?" Patsy asked poniting the the fact she was in her sweat soaked gown

"Just a few minutes" Gretchen said enjoying the sunrise as she turned to her friends

"Thank you, i mean that" Gretchen said happily which shocked the other with her tone

"If You hadn't made me watch that movie, I wouldn't have confronted my fears" Gretchen said


	10. Calm Monday

Miss Doe walked up wheeling a wagon of cookies

"Morning Girls, Gretchen you much happier" Miss Doe said handing Patsy the wagon

"Why wouldn't I be, Denmother Doe" Gretchen said with a smile of her face

"Glad to see it" Miss Doe said liking the scout's happiness as she walked away

Are you gonna get dressed" Nina said as Gretchen went back to the cabin to get dressed.

In Prickly Pines the scouts were doing their Monday routine as Lazlo was boiling a container of weenies as the girls were selling cookies

"Here you go" Gretchen said handing a customer a box as he took it handing her some money

"Thanks" he said walking off as a chopper drove down the street parking infront of the Squirrels wagon

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" Lazlo said seeing the B.O.I. logo as the figure stepped off removing his helmet revealing to be Rassa

"It's Okay Lazlo, Their cool now" Andy said as Rassa handed an envolope to Patsy

"5 percent, It's all there" Rassa said as patsy counted the money

"Now get out of here" Patsy ordered as Rassa got on the bike

"I'd just like to apoligize for our actions and hope we can get on eachothers good sides" Rassa said driving off as Patsy gave a flirtatious wink to Lazlo

"Bye Bye Rassa" Gretchen waved as Patsy turned to her

"What's with you Gretchen?" Nina asked as the gator turned to her

"What do you mean Nina?" Gretchen asked as if nothing was wrong

"Ever since this morning you've been little miss sunshine" Patsy explianed a bit creeped out

"I Can't explian it, I just feel like all my anger and negitiveness melted away" the gator said as Shira the arctic wolf walked up to their wagon latte in her hand as always

"I'll Take a box" Shira said as Patsy handed her a box as she handed Patsy a few bills walking to the Beans trailer noticing the huge ding on the roof

"Dang, you still havent gotten that fixed" Shira

"You mean the fight with Apex and Dennis

"It's Apex the Predator" Shira corrected

"That what I said, Apex" Andy replied

"No, His Name is Apex the Predator, you say the whole thing" Shira explianed putting some change on the counter as lazlo made her a dog handing it to the wolf as she set her latte on the counter taking a bite from the hot dog

"Oh Steven, I was wondering, would you like to hang out sometime?" Shira asked as he looked at tthe white fured wolf

"Um Sure" he replied as she putt her hands together

"great" She said happily, how about i come over later, I have some things to do but ill done before too late" Shira said

"Okay, by the way, there's a piece of onion in your teeth" Steven said as she ran her claw thru digging it out

"I Look foreward to it" Shira said picking up her latte walking off

"What a nice girl" Raj said picking up the change

"And she left a tip"The elephant added

"Nice Hipster" Clam replied

"I Can't help but think we'll be seeing more of her" Tusk said looking to Steven

"Why you looking at me?" Steven asked as he chuckled

"No Reason" the Boar replied taking off his paper hat

"You mind taking over, i promised Amber I'd grab lunch with her" Tusk said walking off

"Sure thing Romeo" Steven said as business continued


End file.
